


Haughty, Demanding and Finicky

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, PWP, Petting of curls, Retrospective, Rutting, Sherlock acts like a cat, Sherlock is Morris, Sherlock is not Garfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr headcanon by 57circlesofhell:</p><p>Like you know how cats come up to your hand and run their head into it? Is that not Sherlock? Would Sherlock not place his head directly under john’s hand for the petting of curls?</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haughty, Demanding and Finicky

When I first met Sherlock, it was in the lab at Saint Bart's. Immediately, I sensed that he deemed most people to be dull, but he took to me. I have no idea why. Ours was an odd relationship right from the start. The oddest part came when he was laying on the sofa one evening.

Sherlock had been laying there for hours bemoaning the lack of criminal activity, but he sounded somewhat off to me. When I asked what was wrong, he just rolled over and turned his back on the room, mumbling "I don't feel well." The only thing I could think to do was check him for a fever. The reaction that I got when I touched his forehead was quite surprising. He lifted his head and nudged it into my palm repeatedly. The sound coming from his chest was a low rumble, a purr if you will. Stunned, I just stood there with my arm extended and he kept rubbing against my hand. Things changed after that.

I found that the feeding and caring of Sherlock Holmes became easier. If I wanted him to eat, all I had to do was sit on the end of the sofa with the food on the coffee table and make a beckoning motion. Invariably, he would come over and lay on the sofa, his head on my lap. That was my cue to bring my hand to his curls and run my fingers through his hair, petting and stroking him for minutes on end. I let him indulge on his own terms and timetable. He really enjoyed this and it became our daily petting/feeding ritual.

Several months after we met, Sherlock got himself hit on the back of the head at the end of a chase. The blow was significant and he had to stay in the hospital for several days. Naturally, he was a complete arse about it. The only thing that kept him from driving the poor nurses to tears was my presence and my hand in his hair. Each time he took a breath to release his vitriol on some unsuspecting caregiver, I simply ran my fingers through his curls and his eyes would fall shut as well as his mouth. Everyone that had to deal with him was extremely grateful.

When it came time to go home, I wasn't sure how he’d react to being released from what he claimed to be unremitting boredom - whether he’d run off on some mad chase without me or not. When we got home, he paced around the flat several times excitedly then came and sat by my chair. He gave my hand a small nudge. I knew what was expected and compiled almost instantly. It was a huge relief, and something shifted inside my head. I realised that I’d come to enjoy these quiet moments as much as he did.

Since then, Sherlock's moved into my room and our bond has grown increasingly strong. He’s gone from being my friend to being my very affectionate, loving partner. Neither of us like that word, but we haven't found one that works better yet. Boyfriend is simply out and significant other seems ridiculous.

I'm hoping that someday we'll take that next step, but it may just be too much to ask right now. That's okay, we are happy and I have the privilege of seeing that he eats enough and sleeps enough to be healthy. That's good enough for now.

* * *

"John," Sherlock called from where he sat on the floor, "You make me sound like a cat."

"That's because you are a cat, you git." The doctor smiled fondly, though he did give a sigh at the fact that Sherlock had hacked into his laptop again. Walking over to the detective's side, John held out his hand and Sherlock nudged his curls into it. "See. You're my little fuzzy kitten."

The detective growled and huffed, but didn't pull away. He practically had his ears laying back and, if he had had a tail, it would have been thrashing from side to side. "I'm not your 'little kitten', fuzzy or otherwise."

Curling his fingers sightly, John scratched absently behind Sherlock's ear. The detective leaned into it more fully and started making that delightful sound that John liked so much. "Come on, Garfield. You know what that sound does to me." The look on Sherlock's face made the doctor laugh out loud. It was a cross between confusion and arousal. "Never mind. Cultural reference. Just..." Before he could finish his statement, the detective had sprung up from the floor and taken him by the hand, pulling him towards their room upstairs.

Once in their room, they stripped frantically. As soon as they were done, Sherlock tackled John and drove him onto their bed. The detective slid down between his lover's legs and nudged them further apart using only his head. Rubbing his curls along John's inner thighs, he slowly worked his way back up towards the doctor's groin and straddled one of his legs, thrusting against it slowly.

"My perfect genius,"John breathed. "My felis catus."

Sherlock huffed, but its effectiveness was diminished by the fact that he had starting kneading the doctor's hips with his hands. His fingers contracted and relaxed rhythmically and John found it immensely endearing.

When the detective nuzzled against John's eager cock, the doctor inhaled sharply. His hands flew to Sherlock's curls where they were greeted eagerly. The detective licked his way from the root of John's cock to the tip where he lapped at the slit repeatedly. "Fuck, Sherlock! Those little kitten licks... This is your revenge, innit?"

The detective responded by swallowing John down to the root. He purred around the doctor's cock as he sucked and bobbed and licked.

It was all that John could do to keep stroking Sherlock's dark curls. His hands started moving in time to the detective's ministrations. As he approached the edge of his passion, his fingers clutched spasmodically, their pace faltering.

Sherlock moaned as John pulled his hair, the glorious sensation shooting directly to his throbbing cock. Rutting frantically against his bloggers leg, he renewed his efforts at tipping John over the edge.

Just a few more frenzied moments later, the doctor's vision went white and he cried out in ecstasy. "Oh... oh God! Sherlock!"

Hands stilling on John's hips, Sherlock swallowed his release. When he was done, he thrust against the doctor's leg, chasing his own orgasm. John called out, "Come for me, love." Three more thrusts were all that were required before the detective came with a moan, mouth wrapped around his blogger's softening cock.

When his orgasm had passed, Sherlock allowed his lover's cock to slip from his mouth. He nudged John's hand once with his head then looked up to meet the doctor's eyes. Sherlock looked far too pleased with himself.

"You smug bastard," John commented. "Forget Garfield. Your more of a Morris. Haughty, demanding and finicky."

"I beg to differ," came Sherlock's lazy rumble. "I'm discerning. I accept only the best." He paused for a moment before saying more. "You're wrong, you know."

"Absolutely not. You are my amazing kitten," John countered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Not about that. The other."

John was genuinely puzzled. "Help me out here. What other."

"The next step. I would be extremely amenable to taking it with you."

"I... Yes. God, yes," came the doctor's response.

Purring happily, Sherlock rolled over and brought his lips to John's happy smile. They kissed long and languidly, the doctor's hands stroking his lover's curls the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Need For His Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565571) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
